


Sleepover (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Manipulation, Yandere, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, guilt tripping, kpopyandere, noona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Jungkook knows you'll always be there for him, even in the middle of the night
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Yandere!Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Yandere!Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Sleepover (Yandere Jungkook x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from drink-it-write-it on Tumblr.

You were woken up by a call to your landline. It was alarming, as you rarely got calls to your landline and especially not in the middle of the night. You picked up the phone, sleepy and confused.

“Hello?”

“Heyyyy noona.” In your drowsy state, it took you a second to recognize the voice. It was your friend Yuri’s younger brother, Jungkook. He was slurring his words.

“Kook? Are you drunk? How did you even get my landline number?”

“It doesn’t matter. And yeah, well, no, I’m not drunk, drunk. I’m just not good to drive. I’m at a bar and I need you to pick me up.” He hiccupped.

“It’s like 2 am, Kook. Can’t you take a cab?”

“I can’t find my wallet. I think I lost it. Or someone stole it.”

You could practically hear him pouting on the other end of the line.

“Pleeease can’t you just pick me up? Pretty please? I’m alone and it’s late,” he said, obviously trying to get you to feel sorry for him.

“Ugh. Fine. Where are you?” You knew you had no choice. Your friend Yuri and recently moved out of the country for work and you had promised her you’d look out for her little brother. You couldn’t leave him stranded. He seemed to know this, considering it was you he called, instead of one of his friends.

He told you the name of the bar he was at and hung up. You grabbed your wallet and your keys, not bothering to change out of your pajamas. You didn’t really care what you looked like as it wasn’t like anybody but Jungkook was going to see you, anyway.

You pulled up in front of the bar twenty minutes later, scanning the area for Jungkook. You spotted him quite easily, giving the car horn a quick honk to draw his attention. He saw you and smiled. You watched him as he stumbled over to your passenger side door, opening it up and getting in.

“Ugh, Kook, you reek.” The stench of alcohol was strong on his breath.

“Thank you for doing this, nooooona. I have the best noona.” He said, reaching over to give your cheek a gentle pinch. Evidently, Jungkook was an affectionate drunk.

“Yeah, yeah,” you grumbled, trying to seem more annoyed than you actually were. “Let’s just get you home.”

The drive to Jungkook’s apartment building was mostly an uneventful one, with him babbling on about how _grateful he was_ and how _great you were_ and how he just _appreciated you so much_. You were flattered but you finally had to tell him to stop talking.

You pulled up in front of his complex. “Well, we’re here. See you later, Kookie. You owe me for this.”

“You’re not gonna help me inside? All those stairs, noona, I can’t walk them alone. There’s no elevator.”

He had a point. Jungkook seemed unbalanced on his feet. The apartment building was only four floors but Jungkook lived at the top. You weren’t sure he could get up four flights of steps without injuring himself.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll drop you off inside your place.”

You parked your car and walked into the building with Jungkook, his arm thrown around your shoulders, your arm around his waist. He made it up the stairs surprisingly easily, considering the state he was in.

You arrived inside his apartment, Jungkook’s arm still draped around you. You glanced around quickly. The apartment was small, but neater than you’d expected for a single 22-year-old man.

Turning to him, you spoke, “Alright, so I should go.”

“You’re **leaving already? Why don’t you stay a little longer?”**

“Kookie, I’m tired. I wanna go to bed.” You really were exhausted. It was taking all of your energy just to keep your eyes open.

“Stay here for night! It’ll be fine. Plus, you know, you’re not supposed to leave a drunk person alone overnight. I could choke on my vomit and die.”

You laughed, “I don’t think you’re in that bad shape. Besides isn’t…isn’t me sleeping here a bit weird?”

He laughed, “Why? I don’t think it’s weird. And **no one knows where you are, anyway**. So, it’s not like anyone would judge.”

It was around three in the morning at this point and you really didn’t want to drive the twenty minutes it was going to take to get back to your place. Against your better judgement, you conceded. “Okay. I’ll take the couch then.”

“No…you can have my bed. It’s the least I can do.”

“Kookie, no, that’s really not necessary.”

“ **Stop fighting me** on this. I want you in my bed, noona.”

You paused for a second at what he had just said. _Was he…?_ No, he was just drunk. He probably didn’t realize what it sounded like.

“Fine. Thank you. Good night then,” you said, giving him a peck on the cheek. You weren’t sure what had possessed you to do it. You two didn’t really have that kind of relationship. But seeing him blush slightly made you chuckle a bit. He was cute.

You went to Jungkook’s room that he pointed out to you and got straight into the queen-sized bed. You were exhausted and were on the verge of sleep within minutes when you felt the bed dip slightly beside you. You turned to see Jungkook laying there.

“Kook? Aren’t you sleeping on the couch?”

“I never said that,” he said, seemingly drowsy.

“Oh. Well, I probably shouldn’t be here, then. I’ll sleep on the couch,” you said, ready to get up.

Jungkook put his hand on your waist to stop you from doing so. “It’s not a big deal. The bed is huge. Don’t be childish.”

You pursed your lips. Were you being childish? It felt strange, sleeping in a bed with your best friend’s little brother, but it was innocent. You knew that.

“What?” Jungkook asked, mischievously, “You don’t trust yourself?”

Your cheeks burned at that comment. He really could be a brat sometimes. “No! No, I mean, yes! I trust myself. Whatever, it’s fine. Just go to sleep, Jungkook,” you said, turning away from him and closing your eyes, willing yourself to fall asleep quickly.

You must’ve dozed off at some point because you woke up an hour or so later with Jungkook’s body draped all over you in a spooning position. You shifted, uncomfortably. He had probably moved closer to you in his sleep without realizing.

“Kook,” you whispered. “Come on, you need to get off me.”

“ **Mmm…** ” he said, sleepily, “You’re so pretty, noona. **I want to feel your mouth wrapped around my cock…I think it would be heavenly, don’t you?** ”

“Hey, what the hell?” You said, pushing him off you with force this time. You stood up beside the bed. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

Jungkook looked at you, wide-eyed and panicked. You could still make out his bunny-like features even in the dark. “Sorry! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m just – I’m drunk!”

“That’s not an excuse. I’m leaving,” you said, reaching to the nightstand to grab your wallet, keys, and phone.

Jungkook grabbed your wrist with surprising force, “No, please! I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean it. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.” He burst into tears.

You were surprised at the emotion.

“It’s…I’ve just been so lonely lately,” he sobbed, “You know my girlfriend dumped me, right? She – she cheated on me and then left me. She broke my heart. That’s why I was drinking tonight. I’ve been lonely and it made me stupid.”

It hurt you to see him like this. You didn’t even know he had been dating anyone, “Kook…”

“No, seriously. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness. You’re just so pretty and so nice to me all the time,” he sniffled, looking up at you with wide, watery eyes. “I couldn’t help it. Please.”

Fuck. Why did he have to be so adorable?

“Okay…I’ll forgive you. But I’m still leaving.”

“No, please, noona,” he said, gripping your wrist tighter now, “Just sleep beside me tonight? I really can’t stand to sleep alone. Sleeping beside you is the first time in weeks that I haven’t cried myself to sleep. Please stay. I swear I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

You sighed, mad at yourself for not being able to be more stern with him. “Don’t make me regret this.”

The way his face lit up could have illuminated the whole room. He watched you get back into bed and under the covers. “Go to sleep, Jungkook. And keep your distance. I’m serious.”

“Of course.”

He watched you laying beside him, waiting until he was sure you were deep asleep before he shuffled closer to you and lightly nuzzled his face on your shoulder, giving it a tender kiss. He was careful not to wake you this time. He longed to hold you, to wrap himself around you again, but this would have to be enough for now.

Jungkook smiled to himself. His plan had worked. You were so sweet and caring, of course, you’d come to his aid. Pretending to be drunk to get you to spend the night in his bed was the best idea he’d ever had. You’d even kissed him on the cheek! He was almost giddy at the memory. 

He’d almost ruined everything, of course, with his reckless comment, but he knew a few tears and a sob story would do the trick. You were so empathetic. He thought idly about the fact that you might ask Yuri about the girlfriend he had made up but he’d deal with that when the time came. For now, he was just going to enjoy having you next to him. He knew it was going to take time, but he was a patient man. He couldn’t wait to make you his.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you!


End file.
